


The Chase

by IcedCappuccino (SindyB)



Series: Connor the (Ex) Hunter [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, a bit violence again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyB/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: Screaming for help, chasing, fighting. Connor both annoys and amazes people.





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Binge watching Jason Bourne, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and random action movies fuel me to write more about badass! Connor
> 
> Next time I'll write multichapter with serious plot (I think)  
> Finally I have a playlist inspired by my series. Here if you guys (maybe) interest to listen:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/21tjm3kfbyggokykbox6jflti/playlist/72XGO8yEPklv1OT7QLB3ty

On one busy street of Detroit, Connor was walking from DPD to nearest café. Today apparently was his duty to buy donuts for everyone (human) in department. When he just arrived at DPD together with Hank, almost everyone at DPD were looking at him with awed-face because how easily he took down two intruders at Hank’s house by himself and those admiration for him made strange sensation in his software- _thought_ \- which he described as “I didn’t do anything that great, I just did what I need to do” with blush on face, Hank on the other hand told him that feeling called ‘shy’ with his usual cursing too.

Back to himself now, he saw his destination, a café named ‘Spiced Doze’ with cozy atmosphere stood in front of him. His software noted 12 boxes of donuts orders needed.

Before his hand reached the door handle, someone screamed ‘help’ with high volume. Without second thought, he approached someone who screamed for help and found the sound source come from a middle woman in business attire.

“Ma’am what happened?” he scanned the poor woman, her stress level was quite high.

The woman suddenly lose her balance, she even plead to Connor. “S-Someone robbed my suitcase! I-Inside of it contains important documents of my workplace! Oh my god… what should I do?” her two hands covered her face.

**_Stress level 60% and increasing, caution for incoming anxiety attack_ **

“Calm down Ma’am, first you need to take a breath… slowly and steady”

The woman did what Connor told her to, inhale and then exhale slowly. Her panicked expression started to fade from her face.

**_Stress level 40% and decreasing_ **

“Feel better now, Ma’am?” the woman nodded weakly

“Great, now I need identification of the robber. Can you describe the robber appearance for me as detailed as you can?”

The woman looked at Connor with confused expression yet she did what she was told to do.

“Umm… a man, with a beanie, h-his face covered with… something like handkerchief, wears long-sleeves black shirt and black jeans too, he is carrying my black leather suitcase”

“Where he went to?”

The woman just pointed her forefinger to opposite direction he was facing right now.

“Very well, don’t worry Ma’am. I will try to catch him, after all… I will accomplished my mission.”

He left the woman to chase the robber who went to direction where he pointed at. While the woman just stared at his back, she ended up standing still wondered why the nice police officer acted strangely.

While Connor ran, he was scanning as many people and androids as he could. He needed to find the robber as soon as possible or he might lost him. For few seconds, his scanner immediately detected with blaring red told him whom he must tailed.

**_Estimated time to catch the robber 00:01:00_ **

He suddenly increased his speed to run, ignored pedestrians annoyed ‘hey’ thrown at him. He dodged two people who busy held a conversation with each other. His feet never lost a balance, despite at that time the street was busy full of activities.

“WATCH OUT, YOU ASSHOLE!” and he just jumped from a coffee table, still focus on the robber.

Those complaints and noises from people made the robber noticed that he was being pursued by a man in police uniform. The man was gaining speed, trying to get away from Connor.

Oh right, this morning Hank gave him a police uniform (shoved it to him to be precise) said, “y’know what? Since you’re no more android sent by Cyberlife to hunt deviants, wear this. That jacket of yours annoyed me for unknown reason” which he replied with raised eyebrows. What a complicated old man.

Good thing this robber wasn’t an android, just a normal adult male. But, still he’s annoyed because the robber decided to run.

“OI! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!” two androids shout at him, they apparently carried a sofa. He identified those android were delivery workers.

He didn’t pay attention to those workers, instead he braved himself with one stronger foot readied himself doing a momentum to jump. Then he perfectly did a backflip with his hand pushed the sofa and landed safely to resume his pursuit. He was starting to gain attention from pedestrians. Both from human and android alike.

“Sir, I order you to stop running.”

The robber didn’t want to give up, those documents must be really important. Great, now the man was starting to cross road to go away from him. Without hesitation, Connor too decided to follow, he didn’t want to lose him after all.

People on cars were honking at him, yet he kept running. At the side of road, Connor noticed that the man speed was getting slower than before, seems like the robber’s lungs capacity already reached the limit. Connor’s distance with the man was getting closer and closer.

“Sir, you’re arrested for-“ before Connor finished explaining everything to arrest the source of today’s someone problem, the robber suddenly launched himself. Connor’s sensor picked a sharp object on other people’s hand, a combat knife precisely.

‘ _This man isn’t a standard robber, this robber... is too professional for a random suitcase-snatcher in the morning_ ’ Connor was able to dodge an upcoming attack, he bit his lower lip.

The man strangely kept silent, either he wanted to conceal his identity or maybe he was unable to speak. Connor surely thought first assumption was the right one.

“Sir, you know attacking an officer is against law too?”

Connor tilted his head to left, only few inches between a knife and his head met. He didn’t want to deac-dead, thank you very much.

Yep, too professional, those movements usually came from someone who trained to do ‘professional’ works like a mercenary or an assassin. Okay, how important those documents were even someone who tried to rob it was quite dangerous than your normal everyday robber? The woman in suit was lucky this man chose to spare her life. No, more like why would this man spare the woman’s life if he already grabbed the suitcase? Wait, why would he questioned a criminal’s mind?

Connor’s two hands tried to stop another stab attack, this time he aimed at Connor’s breast where his important biocomponent located.

Okay, the man was starting to irritate Connor, very well-his program was starting to analyze an opening, time to end everything and turned this criminal to DPD.

His right hand took the man’s wrist and twisted it making a painful crack sound which made the knife fell from the man’s grip. Connor did an uppercut, making the man lost his balance and then with a fast movement, he threw the man body on the ground. His two hands were being held by Connor on his own back.

“Sir, you’re under arrest for attempt robbery and assaulting an officer” Connor’s LED flashed yellow to call a reinforcement to bring this man to DPD.

…

At Fowler’s office now stood three individuals. Connor, the owner of suitcase, and Hank. While Fowler himself sat on office chair while his right hand busy was tapping chocolate desk.

“Well, then. Good job for you, Connor” This was the first time Connor saw a smile formed on Captain Fowler’s lips.

Hank on the other hand chose to pat his head, “Connor... great job, I guess”

The older man left Fowler’s office without looking back. A smirk was showing on Connor's face.


	2. Trending Topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in real world Connor annoys people, the internet choose to admire Connor

“Connor… have you check the internet especially social media?” Hank’s voice broke pleasant stillness at their work desks.

Connor who busy typing report on his computer decided to stop and paid his attention to his father figure. “No, I haven’t Lieutenant. Is something important? Don’t tell me illegal Red Ice transaction now using social media as medium.” The android put his hand on his chin, seems like social media was a good start for him to investigate about sudden increased of Red Ice overdose cases this past week.

“No… no, wasn’t fowler already told you that Red Ice cases isn’t your job? Those fucking cases are belong to Gavin. You want that prick Gavin to hate you more? Wait, we sidetracked now. Anyway you should check social media especially Twitter, our PR department was busy talking about you from yesterday. They said yesterday lots people asking about ‘certain police officer who chased a dangerous robber’ and I’m sure as hell those people talk about you." 

Hank paused his conversation and drank his coffee with one big gulp, “ugh… cold coffee tastes like shit.”

Connor was processing that useless information (and intriguing at least), he resumed his activity. He would check Twitter later at home.

Then at home while Hank passed out at his bedroom, Connor decided to check Twitter. He checked DPD PR department account and what Hank said at work was right, so many accounts was asking about him and fortunately the PR department didn’t reveal the information about him, good thing they respected his privacy. When he chose to see trending topics, he noticed #mysteriousofficer and #coolofficer was being talked to by people. He felt amused, internet sure different place than real life.

He clicked one trending hashtag about mysterious officer and well, he was overwhelmed with… status full of admiration? Some words didn’t make sense to him, he must ask Hank later.

_______

_Damn, look at this #mysteriousofficer, he can do parkour like from those movies! So cool!_

_You think that was cool? Hell, this #coolofficer won at knife fight! Knife fight I told you! And dude, he’s a cutie too_

Okay that was unexpected, someone even recorded his fight against the criminal. Human sure quite amusing-Connor thought while his hand was busy fiddled with a silver coin.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title for this series is "Connor's Adventure as the Top Police Officer at DPD" and for this story is "Connor: Parkour" Master hahaha
> 
> You can guess easily which part in the game is my favorite, how could no one made a story about his "parkouring" ability?


End file.
